


The Laws of Nature

by Androzani84



Series: The Phantom Data Saga [1]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androzani84/pseuds/Androzani84
Summary: In the final days of the Neathian-Gundalian War, the Castle Knights of Neathia sent a phantom data transmission into the multiverse to find help. However, their enemies, the Gundalian Forces have also intercepted the messages, hoping to find allies in their search for the legendary Element.





	1. Confrontation

_ Gundalia _

Kazarina walked into the monitoring station. This room had been set up to detect where the Neathian transmissions were ending up. Many of them had been sent to other universes, given that there were only two planets in this one. Kazarina had wondered what they hoped to receive from these transmissions. She wasn't a believer in the myths that the Bakugan came from some paradise planet that had split into six elemental worlds. She preferred to believe that they were born from the Sacred Orb, given the powers it was said to exude in the presence of the Bakugan. Nevertheless, the Emperor wasn't as cynical as she was, which was understandable. His father wasn't a believer in the myths, and Barodius had ordered all evidence of his era (save for a portrait in a chapel) whitewashed from history. But that wasn't important now. Now, the technician was apparently reporting results.

"Give your report", she demanded. "I hear you have results."

The soldier replied, semi-fearful "Of course, mistress Kazarina. From our sub-space scans of the data transmissions, we have deciphered 4 points where it stops. Three of them are located in one universe. It also appears that in addition to being a transmission, the phantom data also serves as a transmitter, sending information from the point of entry."

"Excellent.", his superior said back. "I'll inform the Emperor of the results."

"No need!" Kazarina and the technician turned to face the Emperor, newly arrived "I've already heard it. Where have the stray transmissions been received?"

The technician was even more fearful this time. "The one that strayed into another universe landed on a planet known by the local population as "Eart", in the region known as "Jappen"…

But Barodius was unconcerned "Never mind that now. We'll investigate them later. For now, I wish to know of the other three locations."

"Of course, my Emperor. One of them has also ended up on "Eart", in the region known as "Canada". It has downloaded into a virtual world known as Bakugan Interspace. The battle data being transmitted indicates that they have access to a powerful Bakugan. He may be as powerful as Dharak."

The emperor was intrigued "And the other two?"

"Both traced to spacecraft. Both currently stopped. One of them is close to the first one I told you."

Good. I can send Ren to retrieve the brawler with the powerful Bakugan.", Barodius began before Kazarina decided to risk interrupting him.

"Pardon me, sire, but are you sure we can entrust someone like Ren with a task as important as this? Perhaps we could go for someone more likely to win this brawler over effectively, like Lena."

But the Emperor was insistent. "My decision is final. Ren will go on this mission, regardless of any protests." He then turned back to the technician "What of the final location?"

 

At this, the technician was worried "The final location is out in space. But I would not recommend the people who received it as potential allies."

Kazarina was intrigued. "Oh, why would that be? You seemed to think highly of the other locations."

"Because what I have recovered from that location is not good. My Emperor. Mistress Kazarina. They intend to use the data to destroy their universe.

This announcement shocked both of his superiors. The technician was surprised to see this. Normally, both of them were stoic. But then again, neither of them intended to do anything as dramatic as this. "I suggest that if they aren't prevented or delayed, their actions could affect our plans for the Element. We need to do something."

Kazarina was quick to make a suggestion "How about we send Ren to deal with **these** people? Perhaps he could use Linehalt's forbidden power." She said this mockingly, not believing that these powers actually existed. Not even Ren or Linehalt had witnessed them being used.

But Barodius was quick to intervene "No. Linehalt is too important a potential asset for this mission. Besides, I have another task for Ren. No, this is something I shall have to do myself.

* * *

  _The Mother Palace_

"So as you can see, my Lord Xenoheld. With the Alternative Weapon System, you can destroy all of your enemies. The Brawlers and the Resistance would be powerless to stop you."

The King was pleased "Yes, you have done well, Professor Clay. Keep it up and you will be rewarded handsomely." This was a lie of course. The King had decided he would kill Clay as soon as he had no further use for him. But it paid to keep him loyal. Before their conversation could continue, a dimensional portal opened in the middle of the room. Both turned as an unfamiliar grey-skinned figure stepped through the portal.

To Be Concluded

 

 


	2. The Battle of Rulers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barodius vs Xenoheld. Who will win?

Both King Xenoheld and Professor Clay were shocked. This alien had teleported past their shields like he was swatting a fly. He'd also managed to find their hiding place on the edge of the dimensional barrier, despite being in a relatively secluded area. Mercifully, the other Vexos weren't present, or they'd become paranoid that the Brawlers wouldn't be far behind.

"Who are you, alien?", the King demanded. "Identify yourself."

The newcomer was very straightforward. "I am Barodius, emperor of Gundalia. I have recovered information of your objective to destroy the universe."

"You wish to help us?", Porf. Clay asked nervously. The thought of another powerful monarch in the universe scared him out of his head.

"No.", Barodius stated. "Your goals, while ambitious and admirable, are completely incompatible with my own plans. I came here to convince you to give up."

"Oh.", Xenoheld responded "Do you really think you can bring me down. Better warriors than you have tried, little man."

With that, a black ball flew out of the Emperor's jacket and on to his shoulder. It opened up into Barodius' Bakugan partner, Darkus Dharak. "How dare you disrespect the future ruler of the Bakugan.", the (currently) small creature growled. "You are but a lowly bug compared to his greatness."

At this, Xenoheld smiled. "Ah, so you wish to challenge me to a battle between Bakugan, my mysterious visitor." He threw off his cloak, revealing his combat outfit. "Then let's begin."

* * *

 

The three men were suddenly teleported to a large open battlefield. King Xenoheld activated his gauntlet, while Barodius simply held his gate card up, before turning it around. The battle had begun.

Xenoheld was the first to start. "Gate card, set. Bakugan brawl. Pyrus Farbros, stand!" His personal Bakugan, a giant mechanical dragon, with flamethrowers on its knees and claws on its shoulders, stood tall. "You don't stand a chance against my mechanical Bakugan, my friend."

"Don't be too proud of your technological terror, "my friend".", Barodius responded. "Bakugan brawl. Rise, Dharak!" With that, there was a flash of purple light, which quickly cleared to reveal the Emperor of Gundalia's personal Bakugan.

"You're going down, Vestal scum.", Dharak declared.

"Ability, activate. Fire Spartan." Farbors shot two balls of flame from his legs, but instead of damaging his opponent, Xenoheld was shocked to find that the Darkus Bakugan had erected a shield.

"My Westwall Shield ability renders anything you could throw at me useless." Then Barodius pulled out another card. "Ability, activate. Thunder Probe." Dharak fired a ball of energy at his opponent, damaging its eyes and knocking its jaw off.

"Gate Card, open! Land Pressure!" The field flashed and Dharak became prone.

"What's happening?" Dharak wheezed out. "I can't move."

"It's a gate card that paralyses your opponent.", Barodius told his partner. "Lucklily, I have a counter-strategy." He pulled out a large black block, big enough to fill two hands. "Exokor, activate!"

The large block expanded to giant size, then combined with two smaller modules, Riptor and Smashtor, which formed the legs. Dharak floated up and landed in the giant battle suit.

"So, you want to fight using artificial means?", Xenoheld retorted. "And I thought you were better than me. Activate Assail Formation!"

Suddenly, a large battleship came down from the sky and separated into several parts. They attached to Farbros, giving it an appearance with the claws as his hands and cannons on his shoulders.

"Assail Farbros; Complete!"

Barodius checked a battle computer implanted in his head, as was customary for Gundalians. The other species, such as the Neathians, had too many moral scruples to do that. This new formation did not show up on the battle analysis. It was a dirty cheat. This outraged him. "If you're not going to play by the rules, than neither am I."

Dharak manoeuvred his tail so it aimed at a point on the machine's chest where readouts showed a vital part was located.

"Ability, activate. Evil Blow!" A blast fired at the vital area, shattering it and leaving half of a Farbros completely burnt off.

Xenoheld was getting worried. As was Clay. That blast had blown out the FARBAS system, preventing them from initiating repairs. Worse for them, one more hit and Farbros would be done for. They needed to end this quickly.

"Ability, activate. Meteor Driver!" Xenoheld was certain this would finish this pest off. It had taken that pathetic lackey Gus and his retinue of rejects down, so it would do the job just as well. But much to his surprise, the smoke cleared and Dharak was still standing, albeit without Colossus power.

"Let's wrap this up, Dharak.", Barodius yelled. "Ability, activate. Darkness Waiver!"

The blast enveloped Farbros, completely destroying him again. As Dharak returned to Ball form, Barodius went up to his opponent and uttered a simple warning. "Give up, or else." He then teleported out with Dharak, unaware that this encounter would merely encourage the leader of the Vexos to carry out his plan sooner. And with Farbros as the centre of the Alternative, nothing would stop him. Or so he thought.

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Barodius had returned to Gundalia. He was greeted by his adoptive brother/ second-in-command Gil.

"I trust you had a pleasant journey, my Lord.", Gil said.

"Indeed, I believe the Vestal got my message.", the Emperor replied. "But what happened to me isn't important. Report the progress on our other recipients of the Phantom Data."

"We have agreed to your orders that Ren be sent to the dimension you visited. However, the other members of the 12 Orders have insisted on sending their own specially chosen protégés to Earth."

Barodius snarled, but quickly decided that arguing wasn't worth it. "Fine, make it so. What about the other dimension? I doubt that we can send Lena and Zenet to two places at once."

"We already made plans for that, your highness." Then Gil signalled for the door to be opened, allowing a male Gundalian in a brown military uniform to enter the room. "The operation in that universe will be overseen by General Vladimir."

"I will bring victory to Gundalia, and to my Emperor.", the General said, saluting.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on that other Earth, a girl was returning to her apartment. She nearly called out "I'm home", before remembering that she didn't live with her parents. Closing the door, she changed back into her casual clothes and sat down. She pulled out her computer, deciding to run a few scans. With any luck, these scans should help find the location where the recent attacks were coming from. But before she could enter the specifics, the computer screen was filled with an unusual code, written in a strange language. When the girl entered the code into another computer, the image of a DNA strand appeared, before morphing into a sphere that turned into a monster. What was this strange code, and who was I think meant for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never liked Xenoheld. I'll admit that. I just thought he was an asshole who relied on cheating to win. By contrast, I preferred Barodius, since he has some legitimate skill to back up his title of emperor. This whole story has been partially my desire to see the better man kick the weaker man's arse. It's also a lead in to my next story, which I will start working on in a short time from now.


End file.
